Through Time and Space
by Funderly
Summary: Diana T'soni is the daughter of Liara T'soni and deceased hero Diana Shepard. Story takes place 150ish years after the Reaper invasion. Diana is an agent for the Shadow Broker with a knack for tech, heavy pistols, and training varren.
1. Chapter 1

"All right Bitz, lets suit up!"

Diana smirked as she leaned down to snap the tech collar around the tame silver verran. Bitz lovingly wiggled as a long purple tongue rolled out of the side of his toothy grin. Diana raised her omni-tool and keyed in the controls to test the tech armor she had specifically engineered for her loyal trained verran, a beep and hum, and the wiggling Bitz was encased in the orange glow of translucent armor. The light danced off the reflective walls of the small equipment room as he happily bounced around.

"Hmm" Diana gave a curt nod at her approval of the armor. The krogan and  
batarians weren't the only ones who could train a verran, but it wasn't surprising that they had never thought to armor the creatures. Verran were pretty dispensable and easy to breed. No need to keep any particular one alive, but Bitz was different. He was a gift to Diana from her "uncle" Wrex, and Diana had raised him from a pup. Bitz was loyal to the teeth, smart and vicious, qualities remarkably similar to his master. Though Diana would never admit it, when the mood struck her, she too was prone to the occasional, excited bouncing that her companion was currently engaged in.

"Calm down Bitz, you are going to wiggle out of your skin." Diana snapped her fingers and pointed to the ground "Settle!" The varren gave a tentative whine and began to pace in a tight circle before flopping down with a dejected sigh.

Powering the armor down again Diana moved to her own gear. She slipped  
into her armor suit and standard black military grade lace up boots. As she adjusted her gun belt, she caught a glimpse of herself in thin mirror mounted next to the equipment lockers. She ran her hands over her hips and studied her own features. *Just your typical asari*. Diana thought to herself. _Well,__except for a few unsightly differences_. Her fingers poked at her lips. She had always felt they were too full and fleshy, not the simple elegant bowed lips of the asari standard. Her eyes were large and staggering. Instead of the cool blue or green that typically graced her species, her eyes were a vivid copper. A color that Diana felt clashed horribly against her pale blue skin. She had inherited the fiery color from her human mother. A woman she never met, and she feared would never live up to.

In reality the gleaming copper of her eyes seemed to glow like embers, and they would burn into the souls of all who gazed into their depths. Diana had never made the connection, and always assumed it wasn't the burn of her eyes that caused enemies to falter, but instead the burn of her guns.

Diana stretched her arms over her head and arched her back limbering up for what lay ahead. She twisted and flexed her muscles adjusting to the form fitting light armor she wore. Tight, black, covering her full body except for the flash of pale blue skin of her neck and chest, the zipper resting partially open just between her breasts. Diana reached for her pistols; she snapped the Quarian Arc onto her left hip and lifted her beloved M-82 Paladin to check the heat sink before it too clicked firmly at her right hip.

"Flashy and Sparkles, a girl's two best friends" Diana remarked as she lovingly patted the weapons. Bitz lifted his head and cocked it sideways releasing a throaty whine. "And Bitz, of course."

"Are you clear on the mission parameters?" Asked a melodic disembodied voice.

"Retrieve the ships logs and security vids." Diana stated dryly

"Correct. The volus ship was carrying an undisclosed quantity of Asari artifacts removed illegally from Thesia. My sources report that they were also smuggling 10 crates of red sand. Thesian officials are offering a handsome sum for any information on the whereabouts of the artifacts. Batarian pirates seized the ship and its cargo 17 hours ago. You are to access and retrieve the ships logs and security feeds. We need to discover the pirate's destination. I then want you to delete the local copy, no sense in leaving information lying about for someone else to discover. I never did like competition"

"Understood. Heading to the shuttle now"

Diana grabbed her supply of spare heat sinks and walked into the large hanger bay.

"I want this to be a clean extraction. No unnecessary explosions."

"Define unnecessary…" Diana said slyly.

"I mean it agent…  
"Noted" Diana sighed

"One more thing Diana" the voice sounded terse "Zip up your damn suit, you are a T'soni, not some cheap Omega harlot!"

Diana scoffed and pulled the zipper up to the base of her throat. "That's better. Now I want you back on this ship at 1600 on the dot, which gives you 2 hours. I want you to improve your mission timing. In and out, fast and clean. Understood?"

"Yes mother"

"Good. I love you. Be careful".

"Love you too mom." Diana rolled her eyes and gave a lazy wave to the security camera mounted near the docked shuttle. "Come on Bitz"

With a hiss the shuttle door opened and Bitz bounded forward leaping onto the shuttle, his claws clacking against the metal floor as he scuttled to the cockpit's passenger seat. He knew the routine. Diana fastened Btiz into his specially tailored seat restraint.

"140 years old and she still treats me like a child" Diana deposited herself into the pilot's seat with a huff. She began to tap and flip the controls bringing the shuttle to life muttering to herself "…know what I'm doing…old enough...not a child…" Diana tugged her zipper down again, this time lower than before, stopping just under her sternum. She was grateful for the tightness of the suit keeping its shape close to her body and everything in its place.

Diana punched in the coordinates to the volus ship and piloted the shuttle out of the hanger bay. "Brace for FTL jump" Bitz turned his head toward Diana and blinked his glossy opalescent eyes, he shifted the weight on his front feet still wiggling with excitement.

"Who is the best co pilot ever?" Diana cooed as she reached over and scratched the varren under the chin. Bitz leaned into the scratch panting happily as the shuttle lurched into the sparkling black void.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana flew around the volus freighter, looking for a place to dock.

"What the hell is a Turian Interceptor doing here?"

She piloted her shuttle closer. The Inerceptor was docked port side. It was too pristine to belong to a merc or pirate group, but it definitely did not look like a typical military ship. She noted several upgrades that were visible from the exterior.

"Modified plating… thrusters" Diana let out a low whistle. "Those guns look like they had been modeled after thanax cannons."

"Bastard took my parking spot" she muttered, "Guess we are using the back door"

Diana docked the shuttle at the aft airlock. She brought up the ship's schematics and studied the layout of the ship. She would need to get the bridge to access the logs and security feeds. Down a long corridor, take a right and up through a maintenance shaft. She committed the route to memory, released Bitz from his seat, and disembarked. As soon as they cleared the air lock Dina knew something was up. She could hear gun fire coming from somewhere deeper in the ship.

"So much for easy in and out."

Diana touched the controls on the omni tool activating Bitz's armor as well as her own. She removed the Paladin from her hip; it unfolded with a satisfying click.

"Bitz, take point"

At her command Bitz stalked forward, nose to the ground, eyes sharp, lips curled, with a low growl he began to move forward into the ship. The corridor leading off the air lock was claustrophobic at best. Diana had to hunch to keep from hitting her head on the metal beams and pipes that ran the length of the walkway. They paused momentarily when they heard gun fire again. It was coming from somewhere lower and more left than their current position.

They picked up the pace moving silently down the corridor. Turning right they passed through another long walkway leading to a maintenance shaft.

"Guard Bitz"

The verran crossed behind her to watch the hallway. Diana holstered her gun and removed the wall panel blocking the ladder. She mounted the ladder and climbed three rungs.

"Bitz come, stay." Bitz moved to the base of the ladder, and sat.

The ladder rose 40 feet up to the bridge deck. Diana reached the top and after checking for threats peered back down the dark tunnel.

"Ready Bitz?" Diana called. The varren looked up and whimpered as the biotic field incased him, and lifted him up through the shaft.

"Oh quit crying it's not that bad" Diana fussed at Bitz as she sat him down on the deck.

The scene on the bridge was gruesome. Much of the volus crew lay scattered in various states of blown up or shot. Several pirate corpsus could be seen as well. Diana surmised that while most of victims had been dead several hours, a few of the batatrians lay in puddles of glossy, fresh, blood. The main console was splattered with volus bits, but appeared un-damaged and functional.

"Take guard" Bitz began to patrol the room as Diana set to work hacking the ship's logs.

The information in the logs pointed to an inside job gone wrong. Most likely the volus were working with the very pirates that had attacked the ship. It seemed that they had willingly docked with the pirate freighter and allowed the batarians onto the bridge. That would explain the deaths of the crew, no sign of attempted escape. The volus where caught by surprise, gunned down without much of a fight. This however, didn't explain the fresh kills or the gun fire she had heard earlier.

"Shit!"

Diana punched the console.

"Well Bitz, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is I can't hack the security feeds from here; we have to go down the server room in the cargo bay. The good news is you don't have travel by biotic field." Bitz whined in reply

The cargo hold was directly below the bridge, two decks down, easily accessed by the elevator behind her. She waited for the download to complete and deleted the local copy.

"Bitz heel" He moved to Diana's right side, sharp eyes fixed on the elevator in front of them.

"Let's move" She ordered and they walked into the lift. As they rode down Diana hacked the controls so that she would be able to override the automatic door.

The elevator stopped and she listened. She couldn't hear anything coming from the cargo bay, and Bitz hadn't alerted. Diana un-holstered the M-82, flattened herself against the elevator wall, and hit the door mechanism.

With a _swoosh _the doors opened. Diana took a cautious look out. The expansive room seemed empty, except for several dead pirates and some empty cargo containers. The air smelled of fresh blood, smoke, and the distinct metallic tinge of spent heat sinks.

She slid into cover behind a stack of empty overturned crates. Bitz followed tense and growling. Some of the containers were splattered with gore form the bodies that lay slumped or prone around the room_._

"Another blood bath" Diana whispered "Who the hell did all of this?"

Diana wasn't a fool; she knew that somewhere on the ship were the survivors of this slaughter. The longer she stayed aboard the chances of her meeting them increased.

She spotted the server room a few yards away and quickly closed the distance, ducking behind cover and checking her back along the way. Bitz followed behind, alert and poised to attack on command. The room was small and housed several servers and computer cores. She located the main server and immediately set to work hacking the feeds. She easily hacked her way through the two quarian firewalls and bypassed the password protections. The feeds began to download and she released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her omni tool beeped, indicating the download was complete. Diana wiped the local data and smiled. _Easy, now we just sneak off this boat and…_

Bitz heard it before she could register the distant sound of the loading of a heat sink. He reacted before Diana felt the strange heat of a bullet whizzing precariously close to her head.

"Attack!" She shouted as she leapt behind the safety of an adjacent sever tower. Bitz tore off snarling, and barking viciously. A bullet glanced off his armor causing it to spark and sizzle. A glint of silver and blue armor is all Diana saw as the assailant ducked behind his own cover at the opposite end of the cargo bay.

Grasping both her pistols at once, and took the opportunity to move out of the server room and into cover behind a nearby stack of crates. The attacker was focused on the ravenous varren closing in on him, she heard him curse as she unleashed a barrage of bullets in his general direction. She leapt over the crates and sprinted a few yards to the next cover, firing a few rounds before ducking down. He was still focused on Bitz who was now only 10 yards or so from his target. The attacker stood up to take a shot, and Diana got a good look at him. He was turian, in heavy armor, in his hands a sniper rife with the distinct glow of disrupter ammo.

"Shit! Bitz, return!" Diana yelled but it was too late, the turian fired at the varren and Bitz's orange armor fizzled out. With a guttural scream Diana ran forward throwing a biotic barrier toward Bitz. The barrier hit him a millisecond before the second disruptor round. The impact was still powerful enough that the varren was thrown hard, into the wall. His unconscious body hit the ground with a limp thud.

"You killed my varren you son of a bitch!"


	3. Chapter 3

Diana turned toward the turian and unleashed a biotic throw. It hit his cover hard, toppling several crates from the pile. With her biotics, she quickly grabbed one up and sent it hurtling into the others, causing a loud crash and forcing the turian to scramble for new cover. Diana noticed a large smear of dark blue blood in the space the he had just vacated.

"_Good I hope he bleeds out"_ She thought to herself.

She lifted another crate, ready to slam it into her foe's newly acquired cover, but before she could thrust it forward, she was hit with a concussive round straight in the chest. It shorted out her armor and sent her staggering back, the crate dropping beside her with a loud thud. She dove behind it as rifle fire zipped past her head.

With her back against the crate she slammed a new heat sink into the M-82 and waited for her armor to recharge. She twisted her torso to get a better look, and sucked in a breath as a sharp pain spiked from her left side. Just a graze, nothing life threatening, but it was still deep enough to be bleeding freely. She ground her teeth and turned around into a crouch. She rose up slightly to peak over her cover. A round grazed her armor and she ducked again, but not before she was able to determine the direction of the fire. He hadn't moved since his last attempt at cover.

"That sure is a pretty ship you got out there." Diana taunted him, her voice echoing off the metallic walls. "I wouldn't mind taking it for a spin once I dispose of your spiky ass." The only response was more rifle fire.

Diana's armor pinged to life again and she studied her options. To her left were more crates. Larger and stacked neater than the ones she and the turian were using for cover at the moment. She knit her brow and focused her energy on pulling one of the larger crates. It was heavier, and further away than what was typically comfortable for lifting objects biotically. Diana bit her lip focusing all her energy on moving the crate through the air. She knew she would have to stand to get a full range throw. She took two deep breaths, planted her feet and stood both her hands thrust forward. She grunted, and screamed as she moved her hands above her head, turned towards the turian and threw it with all the power she had.

The crate crashed into the turian's hiding spot sending debris flying into the air. Diana had to dive into cover to avoid being hit by the wreckage. In the midst of the clanging and crashing she heard a pained yelp and groan from the turian.

Diana lay flat against the floor breathing heavily. The pain in her side was worse, much worse. Not to mention the monstrous ache in her chest from the concussive round. She panted and groaned as she forced herself onto her feet. She wasn't being shot at anymore, which was a good sign her assailant had been taken out buy the massive shipping container. She picked up the M-82 and limped over to the destroyed crates.

"Come on Flashy," she panted. "Lets finish the job."

With her foot she shoved some of the rubble out of the way. "Where did you go turian?" She moved a twisted piece of metal biotically. "Who or what are you? That armor is too damn fancy for a pirate. Are you a merc… freelancer…a Goddess damn space cowboy? _Who_ the hell are you?"

"I might ask you the same question," replied a deep sub-harmonic voice.

She felt the barrel of a gun push into her back. "Drop the gun," demanded the turian.

"Fuck no," spat Diana.

"Do it!" Growled the voice as he shoved his gun into the already weeping wound on her side.

"Shit," she hissed at the pain. He dug the gun in a little harder. "Gaa…Fine! Fuck…here!" Diana dropped her gun on the floor. She heard him hiss as he kicked it away. There was a great amount blood covering his boot, and a charred black hole in his armor just below the knee.

"Nice leg" She spat. "That happen before or after you killed Bitz?"

"Killed…the verran? You mean to tell me that all this anger is because I shot your filthy varran?

"Don't call him filthy, you ass hole!" She rounded on him, and thrust a biotic warp at his chest. As he stumbled back backwards, Diana made a run for her pistol. She almost had it when she heard the bang and was overcome with the acute pain of being shot in the back. She lost her footing and toppled forward, momentum rolling her body onto the floor before slamming into a container.

It was only a concussive round but it still fucking hurt. All of the air had been knocked from her lungs and she felt like she was being crushed. Diana coughed and gasped for breath as she rolled on her back. She heard ringing and everything was bright and blurry. She reached out, fingers blindly searching for her gun.

"Oh, no you don't," he growled.

The turian's hazy grey figure eclipsed her vision, the bones in her wrist painfully protested under the pressure of his foot. She blinked at him, willing her eyes to focus. The solid shape of the barrel of his rifle came into view.

"I'm done playing games with you asari" said the turnian, his voice low and flanging. "Stand down, or the next time I shoot you, I'll make it count." Keeping his eyes and rifle directed at Diana's head, he leaned down to retrieve the M-82.

"Nice gun," he said studying the pistol. "I like your choice of mods." He paused, looked directly at Diana, and smirked. "Maybe I'll take it for a spin after I dispose of your blue ass." Diana growled and jerked. The turian pressed the rifle into her forehead." You better hold still sweetheart, you don't want to damage that pretty little face."

The turian straddled her and sat on her hips. He returned his rifle to its place on his back and moved the Paladin into his right hand weighing it and flexing his fingers around the grip. She could feel the sharp edges of his hard suit digging into her flesh. She could see him more clearly now. He was tall for a turian, almost seven feet. His plates were a light reflective sliver that contrasted dramatically with the dark blue clan tattoos that swept across his nose, under his icy blue eyes and down his mandibles. His fringe bowed elegantly on his head except for the center left spine which seemed to have been cut or snapped off earlier in his life. Diana studied him, more attentively than she intended to. She appraised all the details of his chiseled face. He met her gaze and for a moment they both stared at each other in silence. There was something incredibly familiar about him but she couldn't quite grasp it. She squirmed under him and yelped as his knee ground into her wounded side.

"You and I are going to have a little chat," said the turian. "I need to know where Barkett is headed."

"Who?" Diana grunted.

"Don't play dumb, it just wastes time" He squeezed his knees against her and Diana reflexively bucked against him. "Hmm" His voice rumbled, and his gaze darkened.

"Don't get any bright ideas ass hole," Diana hissed.

"Don't worry. My sort doesn't dally with pirate scum, even one pretty as you. Now let's try this again," he said with a sigh pointing the pistol at her head. "Where. Is. Barkett?"

"I am not a pirate, and I don't have a fucking clue who Barkett is or where…"

She was interrupted by a low fierce growling coming from across the room. They both turned to locate the source of the noise. Slowly and painfully, but doggedly, Bitz was limping across the room, teeth bared, his sights set on the turian's throat. The turian was momentarily distracted and Diana used it to gain more leverage and roll him. They scuffled and wrestled for dominance. She briefly gained the upper hand but his sheer size and strength overpowered her and she pinned under him again, but not before she was able to grab his pistol from the holster on his hip. She thrust it to his temple as they came to a stop. He had her M-82 pointed at her skull. They stared at each other, panting with pain and exhaustion.

Then she saw emblazoned on the pistol in her hand, his pistol, the sliver winged V insignia of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. "Fuck!" she shrieked in frustration. "Bitz, disengage!" The varren immediately came to a halt but continued to snarl at the turian. She lowered the gun from his head, her arm flopping at her side. The truian remained still regarding her cautiously, surprise and amusement dominating his expression.

"You are a Spectre." She said flatly.

"…Yes…I am. Does that change something here?"

Diana let go an irritated sigh. "I have a strict 'No dead Spectres' policy."

The vibration of his gentle laughter ignited something inside her and she clenched her fist but made no attempt to move. She was running out of ideas, backed into a corner she couldn't or wouldn't shoot her way out of. She wasn't going to kill him but she didn't necessarily want to cooperate with him either. She had a mission to complete and she wasn't going to let some ass hole with a superiority complex get in her way. Diana may have had a "no kill" policy on Spectres but she also had a "no giving into pretentious turian jerks" policy, even good looking ones. She just had to get out of here without putting a bullet though his head. Easier said than done, right?

She evaluated her options. The Spectre still had her pinned. Bitz wouldn't be any help. He would just try to maul the truian and get shot in the process. She couldn't shoot the turian in any way that would slow him down and allow her to escape without killing him. That left her to rely on her biotics. Throwing the large crate had taken a lot out of her, but if she could just get some leverage, she might be able to immobilize him with a stasis field. long enough to at least get out of the cargo bay. So that was the plan, stasis field, grab Bitz, run. It would work...if she could just convince him to get the hell off of her.

"Okay, what do I have to do to get you to stop using my hips as a seat cushion?"

"You could let go of the gun." He gave a short nod to his pistol she still grasped at her side. She let go of it and pushed it away from her. It slid across the metal floor and stopped a couple yards away.

"Ok, gun gone, you can get up now."

"Put your hands behind your back" he commanded.

"You are going to have to ease up a bit for that to happen, I'm pretty well pinned down here," she replied slowly. He still didn't move. He just stared at her with his sharp, blue, hawk like eyes.

"I will not try to kill you, I promise," she said in a steady voice.

He shifted his weight slightly, easing himself off of her. She sighed at the relief of having his weight off her aching body. Still lying on the floor and locking eyes with him, she slowly moved her hands behind her back. He rose up further and she noticed he was favoring his left leg. The right one seemed to still be bleeding from the black hole near his knee. He must have lost a fair amount of blood because he waivered slightly as he came to his full height. That was all she needed to act. The split second he tried to keep his balance Diana thrust her hands forward, throwing a shimmering stasis field around the turian. She was up in a flash sprinting for Bitz. She grabbed him, and slung him over her shoulder. Obviously in pain, he let out a high pitched cry as she grabbed him. Diana turned and ran for the elevator, scooping up the abandoned Spector's pistol on her way. She made it to the elevator and hit the door panel just as the field released the Spector. She crushed herself against the inside wall as gun fire whizzed through the closing doors. The lift lurched upwards, and she started breathing again.

Shortest way off the ship was how she came in. To the bridge, back down the maintenance shaft, then down the long corridors. The elevator made it to the bridge, and she dashed out still clinging to Bitz. She lowered him down the shaft first, and then climbed down as fast as her bruised and bleeding body could manage.

"Just a bit further Bitz, hold on buddy."

They made it down the first hall before she heard the Spectre perusing her and shouting something she couldn't make out. She blindly shot behind her as she charged forward. The doors to the air lock closed behind her just in time to get pinged with bullets, she boarded the shuttle, deposited Bitz onto the floor and started punching in flight coordinates. The shuttle's engines roared to life and she barely cleared the dock before she hit the jump command rocketing them away from the disaster that was supposed to have been just a simple data retrieval.


End file.
